


Трофей

by kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Каково это - почувствовать себя дичью?





	Трофей

Если бы Брок знал, что его ждёт в ЩИТе, никогда бы не согласился с Фьюри послать в пешее эротическое Гидру и с концами осесть на стороне справедливости. Нет, одноглазый гоблин нисколько не соврал, расписывая перспективы для Рамлоу и его отряда наёмников, всё же они были ощутимой силой, несмотря на то, за какую команду играли, и могли принести либо большие неприятности Кэпу и его обожателям, либо не слабо помочь с откручиванием голов разросшейся Гидры. Брок думал недолго: и там, и там платили примерно одинаково, но в ЩИТе было много неоспоримых достоинств: первое и самое весомое — это, собственно, Кэп, удачливый и непримиримый борец за справедливость, истинный патриот и прочая пафосная поебень, и пусть парень на первый взгляд был туповат и недалёк, но Брок, поработавший с ним в паре на нескольких миссиях, лично бы плюнул в лицо идиоту, решившему недооценивать Роджерса; во-вторых — Барнс, на всю голову отмороженный псих, способный нагнуть весь мир за идеальную жопу Кэпа, и ведь нагнёт, а с этими двумя, когда они в паре, связываться себе дороже; в-третьих — перспективы, ЩИТ хоть и не берёг своих больше необходимого минимума, и бойцов СТРАЙКа могли спокойно раскатать на любой из операций, но за это и платили Броку, чтобы солдаты правильно держали автомат, стреляли в нужную сторону и были живучи, как радиоактивные тараканы, но зато они могли не беспокоиться за будущее своих семей и рассчитывать хоть на мифическую пенсию или выслугу лет, когда из Гидры уходили только вперёд ногами, в чёрном мешке для трупов. Но начальство начальством, а с суперами Брок работать определённо не любил, так и хотелось дать в рожу самодовольно ухмыляющемуся Старку, послать нахуй Уилсона, который не знал, с какой стороны подходить к снарядам, а пиздел так, будто бессмертный, и скрыться от всепонимающей улыбки Романов. И ладно бы только это —смирился бы, перетерпел, изобразил из себя принятие или махнул бы рукой, полностью сосредоточившись на своих ребятках, не обращая внимания на мешающихся под ногами модифицированных сироток, которым явно не хватало сильной руки и пиздюлей. Но с Кэпом и Барнсом в последнее время происходило что-то странное.

— Командир, — Барнс присел рядом, когда Брок выжимал из себя последнее. — Тебе помочь? Я могу придержать?

У Брока чуть руки не отказали. Это был, наверное, первый раз, когда Зимний обратился к нему просто так, без обсуждения плана предстоящего задания или приказа убраться с дороги — видимо, не мог простить общего Гидровского прошлого. Рамлоу, недолго думая, решил не заморачиваться и любоваться хищными движениями Агента издалека, не привлекая внимания, от греха подальше. Но, видимо, у Барнса всегда и на всё было своё мнение. Брок скосил глаза на радушно улыбающегося Джеймса и рывком отправил штангу на стойки.

— Я и сам справляюсь, Барнс, — ответил он, недоверчиво поглядывая на слишком радушного призрака, легко поднялся, вытер лицо и шею полотенцем, но, когда открыл глаза, Агента уже в зале не было. — Какого мексиканского бога?

— Командир? — Роллинз отложил гантели.

— Только что. Барнс. А хотя, насрать!

***

— Рамлоу, тебе принесли план операции? — перед носом Брока опустился фирменный стакан из Старбакса.

— Что это, Кэп?

— Кофе, как ты любишь, вроде бы, хотя я не уверен, что сведения достоверны, но арабика, шоколад и ирландский ликёр, верно?

— Верно, — тупо кивнул Брок. Роджерс блеснул улыбкой и развернулся на пятках, бросив через плечо: — Если появятся замечания, скинь их мне или можешь зайти, я сегодня здесь до ночи. Завтра выступление в ООН, подготовиться надо.

Брок бездумно отхлебнул из стакана, покатал на языке обжигающе горячий напиток и проглотил, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса.

***

— Командир, домой? — Барнс вырулил из-за угла, чуть не сбив с ног, и только выучка и отменная реакция позволила Броку уклониться от протянутой в его сторону правой руки, встать в стойку, готовый отражать атаку, видимо, в очередной раз поехавшего мозгами Зимнего Солдата. А иначе зачем хваталки свои тянет.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Я могу тебя подвезти, — Джеймс светло, по-мальчишески, как на старых фотографиях, которые для чего-то Рамлоу хранил в верхнем ящике стола и никак не мог выбросить, улыбнулся, да так радостно, что Брок отступил к стене, нервно оглянулся по сторонам в поисках путей отступления, прикидывая, успеет или нет добежать и вызвать лифт, но, откинув в сторону малодушные мысли, хмыкнул, доставая из кармана ключи.

— На колёсах. Ты лучше Кэпа дождись, чтобы этот полуобморочный не шарахался один ночью по дорогам.

— Неужто волнуешься? — Барнс удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Отъебись, а? — оскалился он в ответ.

***

— Рамлоу, ты вообще обедать собираешься? — Кэп появился из-за спины совершенно бесшумно, глянул через плечо, заставив Брока вздрогнуть.

— Ёб твою мать, — выругался он, крепче сжав вилку, чтобы по привычке не всадить её в неприятеля, ведь ни один здравомыслящий человек не станет подкрадываться к командиру военизированного подразделения огневой поддержки СТРАЙК, зная его манеру сначала бить, а потом добивать, ибо нехуй так делать.

— А почему здесь? В столовой места много. Приятного аппетита, кстати?

— Не люблю компанию, — буркнул Брок, хмуро разглядывая содержимое тарелки, понимая, что, похоже, поесть сегодня явно не получится. — Что-то срочное?

— Да нет. Я узнал всё, что хотел.

***

— Командир.

Брок готов был головой биться о кафельную плитку душевой. Все эти странные пляски двоих самых ебанутых суперов во всём этом зоопарке здорово действовали на нервы тем, что не понятно, что им взбрело в голову. О том, что Барнс с Кэпом трахаются, не знал только последний идиот. Так как нельзя такими глазами смотреть на просто друга, нельзя облизывать жадным жарким взглядом с головы до ног, нежно касаться одному колена другого под столом, пока никто не видит, таскаться следом, боясь выпустить из виду даже на краткий миг. Про засосы и царапины на идеальной спине Роджерса и говорить не стоило. Всё это больше походило на оживший эротический кошмар, когда можешь только дрочить, кусая губы, совать в себя наскоро смоченные слюной пальцы и никак не кончать, потому что одних фантазий и воспоминаний о подсмотренном украдкой поцелуе безумно мало.

— Чего тебе, Барнс? — просипел он, не оборачиваясь. Горячая вода заливала лицо, и ему впервые за всю свою жизнь было неловко, странно стоять голым перед кем-то. Потому что Агент не смотрел, он будто сканировал взглядом, просвечивал до костей, до заполошно бьющегося сердца.

— Полотенце.

— Иди нахуй!

Ладонь Джеймса коснулась спины, прошлась по позвоночнику к пояснице.

— С удовольствием, командир, — интимно прошептал Барнс, прижимаясь, стискивая в объятьях, опаляя шею дыханием, заурчал по-кошачьи, потёрся щекой о плечо, обхватил правой стоящий колом член, сжал головку, обвёл её большим пальцем.

— Съебись, Барнс, — прохрипел Брок, давясь стоном, содрогаясь всем телом, готовый кончить даже от такой незатейливой ласки, готовый прогнуться в спине, подставиться, лишь бы жар чужого тела был ещё ближе, слился с ним, наполнил до краёв, только бы почувствовать кожу к коже. — Пошёл вон, уёбок!

И с силой ударил кулаком в стену, разбивая костяшки в кровь, стоило двери захлопнуться за спиной.

Брок наскоро вытерся, натянул на влажное тело футболку, лишь бы свалить наконец отсюда, запереться в квартире на все выходные, а ещё лучше позвонить Фьюри и стребовать отпуск недели на две, самому проветрить голову, и, может, к тому времени эти два феерических долбоёба одумаются и оставят его, наконец, в покое.

— О, Рамлоу, хорошо, что я тебя застал на месте, — Капитан практически вбежал в раздевалку.

— Что ещё, Кэп? — устало отозвался Брок, чувствуя, что и правда наплевать уже, что он от него захочет, хоть придушить за облапавшего его в душе Барнса, хоть самому за задницу схватить.

— Я поговорить хотел, — Роджерс взволнованно на него глянул и подался вперёд, заметив окровавленный и наскоро перетянутый чистым платком кулак. — Брок, господи, где ты так?

Вот это был удар ниже пояса. Кэп никогда, даже в более-менее приватной беседе не обращался к нему по имени, не смотрел с таким беспокойством, будто бы Брок был… своим, таким же важным, как и Барнс, а не простым наёмным рабочим, чьё имя-то не обязательно знать. Есть и хорошо.

— Капитан, — сухо ответил Рамлоу, закидывая сумку на плечо. — Рабочий день подошёл к концу, если у вас нет никаких срочных дел, то позвольте, блять, мне уже пойти домой!

— Иди, конечно, — растерянно моргнул Роджерс, но тут же встряхнулся, расправил плечи, становясь защитником и опорой всех обиженных. — Вот, это тебе, в благодарность от меня… и Баки, за то, что прикрываешь спину несмотря на то, что было.

Капитан поставил на скамейку бутылку и поспешно вышел.

Броку хотелось материться, расхерачить несколько груш, как делал это Роджерс, когда злился, но руку до сих пор тянуло, дёргало тупой болью. Весь этот цирк сводил с ума и казалось: суперы издеваются, знают, наверное, уёбки, как действуют на него, и теперь потешаются, устроили охоту, где трофеем должен быть именно он. Потому что способен отказать, молча дать в зубы за одну только мысль в свою сторону. Но ещё больше хотелось банально напиться и подрочить, представляя Кэпа и Зимнего в своей постели.

В понедельник, если все выходные основательно закладывать за воротник, будет хреново. А ещё Брок хотел подохнуть, заползти под какой-нибудь куст и закопаться, чтобы не создавать лишних проблем с похоронами. Это в восемнадцать-двадцать мог пить всё, что горит, и спокойно выходить на службу, потому что запах перегара, казалось, даже и не появлялся. Ближе к сорока уже нужно было соизмерять количество выпитого, чтобы утром нести разумное, доброе, вечное бойцам и не выглядеть помятым. А сейчас приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы хоть стоять, не шатаясь, и не морщиться от громких звуков. К обеду, конечно, полегчало, и количество выпитой минералки перевалило за два литра; объявили общий сбор, инструктаж и время на сборы пятнадцать минут.

Горсть таблеток и свистящий ветер в ушах. Брок как никогда хотел подставиться, получить свинец в висок, лишь бы голова перестала болеть, а сознание мутиться.

«Нет, так нельзя — из-за каких-то уродов в петлю соваться! Соскучились два пидораса по развлечениям, вот и решили подразнить зверя. Сколько же я продержусь, пока головы им не пооткусываю?» — пронеслось в голове Брока, когда он отстреливался, не глядя, краем сознания отмечая, что Кэп слишком, непозволительно близко, и щит летает над его, Брока, головой чаще обычного, что Барнс оглядывается, будто следит за сохранностью. И эта ненавязчивая забота бесила до зубного скрежета.

На базе настроение не улучшилось, а усиливающаяся головная боль, пульсирующая, отдающаяся в барабанные перепонки, лишь добавляла градусов к и так готовому взорваться Броку.

— Командир, с тобой всё в порядке? — Роллинз остановил Брока, когда тот уже был готов пойти топиться в душевую. — Неважно выглядишь.

— Отстань.

— Командир, мож, помочь чем? — Таузиг переминался с ноги на ногу, опасаясь лишний раз поднять взгляд на хмурого Рамлоу, жопой чувствуя, что может получить в зубы от любого неосторожно сказанного слова, слишком уж у него физиономия была зверская.

— Отвали!

И так каждый — подходили, обеспокоенно заглядывали в глаза и предлагали кто что, будто Брок решил лечь и подохнуть всем на радость.

— Да что, блядь, происходит! — в себе какой-то момент Брок взорвался, схватил притихшую Мэй за грудки и поднял в воздух. — Объясни мне, наконец!

— Барнс сказал, чтобы мы заботились о тебе! Что мы уроды неблагодарные, — заикаясь, сдала она Зимнего.

— На хую я вертел такую заботу, — вызверился он, оттолкнув Мэй в сторону, и, тяжело ступая, двинулся в сторону своей каморки.

Нет, это всё надо было хорошенечко перекурить и обдумать. С суперами творилась какая-то неведомая херня. Они оба всегда нравились Броку, хоть и немного по-разному, но на Кэпа с Барнсом стояло так, что чуть ли не дымилось, и было достаточно одного взгляда на них, сосущихся в какой-нибудь подсобке, чтобы позорно обкончаться, как малолетке. Но подкатывать к ним обоим Брок никогда бы не решился, не его полёта птицы, да и по-отдельности — провальное дело. Роджерс будет полжизни извиняться, просить не принимать близко к сердцу, может, даже попытается на пару с Романов организовать ему разнообразие в личной жизни, а потом Барнс раскатает неудачника по мраморному полу холла. Ибо нехуй трогать Стиви. С Зимним и пытаться не стоило. Удар левой и результат тот же — торжественные похороны старого, запавшего на самых охуенных мужиков идиота.

Брок с блаженным стоном закурил, откинулся на спину стула, скосил глаза на дверь, проверяя, запер или нет. Для суперов хлипкая задвижка не была, конечно, препятствием, но за выбитую без разрешения дверь он спокойно мог дать покусившемуся на его личное пространство по зубам.

Открыл почту и выматерился.

«Брок Рамлоу освобождён от тренировок и заданий до дальнейших распоряжений.  
Стивен Грант Роджерс».

 

— Он что, бессмертный? — сквозь зубы прошипел Брок, поднимаясь. — Всё, пиздец тебе, Роджерс, допрыгался.

Брок шёл по коридорам ЩИТа, дробно чеканя шаг и растягивая губы в улыбке, больше похожей на оскал, совершенно не замечая, как агенты, едва завидев его на пути, испаряются в неизвестном направлении или стараются прошмыгнуть тенью мимо, лишь бы не заметил, не обратил внимания. Да и Рамлоу было определённым образом не до них.

— Капитан, какого, блядь, мексиканского бога происходит? — с ноги открыв дверь, рыкнул Брок. — Списать меня решил? Так не получится! Не дорос ты ещё со мной хуями мериться, думаешь, звание всё спишет? Так вот хрен тебе! Уйду я, и никто из ребят моих на тебя пахать не станет, понял? А без работы мы не останемся, усёк?

Роджерс нахмурился, упёр ладони в столешницу и поднялся, не сводя с Брока тяжёлого, как могильный камень, взгляда.

— Во-первых, что ты разорался? Выяснить всё для начала не хочешь, прежде чем мериться здесь? Во-вторых, тебя никто не отстраняет. Но смотреть, как ты издеваешься над самим собой и бойцами, нет никаких сил. Ты себя в зеркало видел, Брок? В гроб и то приличнее покойничков кладут. А сегодня так вообще.

— А не охренел ли ты, Роджерс? Не вы ли доебались до меня, как пьяный до радио, ни вздохнуть, ни отлить без вашей компании не могу, хоть кто-то рядом да вертится. Что за охотничий сезон? Вам заняться нечем? Так я найду!

— Найди, — Кэп оказался рядом в одно мгновение, застыл будто бы в нерешительности, но потом, видимо, вспомнив, что ему по должности не положено сомневаться, провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе Брока. — Сил больше нет за тобой гоняться. Не умеем мы за мужиками ухаживать. Был бы ты девушкой, дарили бы цветы и прочую мишуру, а тут не знаешь, что и делать, чтобы в морду не получить.

— Охренеть можно, — Брок неверяще тряхнул головой, прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы, если и проснуться, то именно сейчас, а не тогда, когда будет проще подохнуть, чем поверить, что это просто сон. — А нормально подойти не могли?

— И ты бы послал, — со спины прижался Барнс, ткнулся губами в шею, лизнул за ухом.

— Послал, — согласно кивнул он. — Зачем вам я? Друг друга мало?

— Мало, Брок, очень мало, — интимно прошептал Стив в самые губы.

— Мы всегда были вместе, с самого детства, — продолжил за него Баки. — И не всегда могли осознать себя отдельными людьми. Казалось, что мы один человек с раздробленными личностями, живущими вместе и в то же время сами по себе. И нам нужен ты, как якорь, земля под ногами, чтобы окончательно не потерять связь с реальностью. Соглашайся, Командир. Я же знаю, что ты нас видел, ты нас хочешь. Соглашайся.

— Подожди, — Брок чуть отстранился, обернулся к Барнсу. — Почему я? Почему сейчас?

— Командир, тебе так важны причины? — Баки подался вперёд, лизнул зацелованные Стивом губы, провёл бионической рукой по короткому ёжику волос Брока. — Тебе мало, что у нас стоит друг на друга?

— Ты сильный, не сдашься, не прогнёшься, не позволишь над собой довлеть, но и нам не позволишь зациклиться друг на друге, плюнуть на всё: ЩИТ, страну, мир. Мне иногда кажется, что ещё немного, и мы сольёмся, станем одним существом, а тебе вполне по силам разогнать нас по углам. А почему сейчас? — Кэп прошёлся языком по шее, продолжая тискать Брока, поглаживать сквозь одежду, подул на влажный след. — Ты себя вообще видел? На тебя дрочит половина управления, а твои детки их гоняют, оберегая покой папочки. Не верю, что ты не представляешь, как действуешь на людей. Соглашайся, Брок, ты нам нужен.

Брок плыл, растекался оплавленным воском в чужих руках, соглашаясь на всё на свете, пусть хоть быть трофеем, лишь бы эти два его помешательства продолжали так же смотреть с восхищением и желанием. Может, когда-нибудь он займёт рядом с ними равное место, Брок не хотел загадывать. Пусть всё это продлится хотя бы год, ведь год — это уже неплохая перспектива, не правда ли. А дальше… как пойдёт.


End file.
